StormPresents: Mecha DK Pt 1, Game & Watch version
by Storm Spotter
Summary: MY FIRST FIC! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! An intro to My chars. Features a big robotic gorilla, a brazen young Raccoon, a young female fox, and a construction site. No Flames. Post comments. Enjoy. Chapter 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

[b]Ch 1. The Antagonist[/b]  
A large solitary figure sulked through the dark alley. In the dim light of the early evening, a large mechanical creature sits down beside a garbage can. The robot is in fact forged in the image of a large ape. Around its neck is a red monogram necktie. The brutish gorilla peers out of the alley at the construction site across the street. It has been quite a while since it closed for the day. To him it is a refuge, a hideaway from anyone who doesn't understand him. All he needs is an opening. And as fate should have it..............  
  
[b]Ch 2. The Young Woman[/b]  
A young vixen walked to the corner of the street. She was about seventeen years old. she had long bromn hair and dark ochre, almost caramel complection. She had light blue eyes and was wearing a knee length cocktail dress. Peering down the street at the lights of the city and the nearby cafe, she pauses to make a call on her cellphone. Waiting for someone to pick up on the other end, She peers up at the street sign and sees something large out of the corner of her eye. Startled, she whirls aroun to find something she never expected to see............................  
  
[b]Ch 3. The Hero[/b]  
The patio was rather dead regarding it was a friday evening. Very few people decided to eat at the cafe. One of the few people there was a young raccoon. He waved to his friends, a hedgehog and a squirrel as they went thier own way. He sat and waited for the waitress to attend to him. He sighed and stared at his shoes, waiting to be serviced. Suddenly he heard a helpless scream at the end of the street. Jumping up, he reaches into the pocket of his khaki carpenter pants and pulls out twenty dollars. Rushing past the waitress, he smacks the twenty on the tray she was holding.  
"Keep the change, Natalie!" he shouted.  
"Martial, Wait!" she shouted in return. "You didn't even order anything" 


	2. Chapter 4

Sorry for the format at which I wrote the first three chapters. I originally posted this fic on a message board. Anyways, I am Storm spotter, or to my friends, Storm the fox. Thank you for taking the time to read this fic. I really appreciate it. Now for the fine print. Mecha DK, Martial the Raccoon and Celest the fox are ( C ) me.   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ch 4. The Three Meet  
"Ungh! Let me go! HELP!" the vixen cried. A mechanical hand was wrapped around her waist. The robotic ape held fast, trying to keep her still. This task wasn't as easy as he originally thought. As a result, he pulled out a long strand of nylon rope and tightly binds her wrists and ankles. The evil, yet misunderstood gorilla slings her over his shoulder and revs up his treads. With a brief burnout, he then peels towards the construction site, his captive still crying out for help.  
  
Martial runs as fast as his legs can carry him. He blazes up the city sidewalk to the street corner where the scream was originally heard. But he is met with only a settling cloud of dust.  
"D*mmit! What just happened?" he thought out loud.  
"That way! The construction site!" Martial swiveled around at the sound of a familiar helpful voice. "A girl fox just got 'napped by a big robot. His name is Mecha Donkey Kong. Hurry before he gets away!" the voice advised.   
"Thanks Omochao." Martial said, already halfway gone.  
  
Mecha DK swerves between the construction equipment. He stops suddenly, skidding a full 180 degrees before stopping. He bends over, breathing heavily trying to catch his wind. He sighs victoriously. It would seem he wasn't followed. He turns to the steel frame of the construction site.  
"Let her go, buddy. I don't want any trouble." DK comes face to face with Martial the raccoon. He blocks DK path to the maze of I-beams and ladders. The behemoth robot snorts with surprise. He raises a mechanical paw and smacks the raccoon aside. The young fox screams as she is carried off to the building frame. 


	3. Chapter 5

Alright, were finally getting into it! This is the final run. All Chars are (C) Their respective owners   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ch 5. How High Can You Get?   
Martial awoke forty-five seconds later.   
"Alright, this douche is going down hard!" He sat up and stared at the mechanical gorilla as he gleefully struts about on a temporary platform supported by four support pegs. The ape prances back and forth, beating his chest and taking time to intimidate his young hostage. Martial grits his teeth and approaches the lowest I-beam.   
"No! Stay back! HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" the girl screams as Mecha DK cruelly leers at her and places his hand on her cheek.   
"HEY MONKEY SH*T!! LET HER BE!!" Martial yells as he climbs to the lowest edge of the slightly tilted steel beam. Mecha DK growls at his opponent. He bolts to the furthest end of the platform. He grins viciously and lifts a steel oil drum over his head. Then he lets it fly.   
Martial runs to the end of the beam. He scurries up a ladder and continues on. Then.........   
"WHAUGH!!" He ducks as a steel drum barely misses his head. He turns to watch as the barrel rolls off the edge and beneath the I-beam catwalk.   
"Whew.....too close." he sighed. Martial turns to continue, only to have another steel drum pummel him in the chest. Mecha DK leaps up and down as he watches the raccoon fall to the ground below.   
"No! Oh God, no!" the fox groans as her rescuer falls to the floor. Her attention is soon diverted as Mecha DK advances on her again, confident that raccoon is defeated. Horrified, she lets out a pitiful cry.   
"Big Mistake hardware!" came a voice from below. DK looks down to see Martial at a control box of some sort. The raccoon pulls a lever. Suddenly, a crane comes to life, slowly raising it's hook to the edge of the I-beam. He runs to the edge, dodging a bombardment of barrels. Reaching the end, he hurls himself to the large hook of the crane. The force of him grabbing on causes the line to sway. DK watches in awe as Martial swings up and grabs one of the support pegs. The raccoon discards the peg by throwing it behind his back.   
One down, three to go.   
Martial returns to the first beam. He starts up again and climbs partway up the ladder, stopping to allow an oil drum to roll past. He continues up and jumps over a rolling barrel. He climbs up the second ladder, stepping up to the crane controls. DK tries to smash him with a barrel, but he immediately darts to the end of the beam and leaps once again to the crane. DK watches in astonishment as he misses hitting the raccoon again. The fox watches with increasing interest as the ape vainly tries to stop the 'coon, but as before, Martial pries the peg from its place and returns to the ground floor.   
Two down, two to go.   
DK is determined to stop Martial. He watches closely plans his attacks. But still, Martial dodges,leaping over the barrels and sitting on the ladder for them to pass. Before long, he is once again at the controls of the crane. He bolts to the end of the beam, but before hitting it, skids to a halt. DK has blocked his path with a barrage of oil drums. He quickly tries to figure out a way through. Finally, he takes a chance. As an oil drum falls past, he runs over top of it and takes flight. He grabs onto the crane. He once again grabs the peg and victoriously descends to the ground.   
Three down, one to go.   
Mecha Donkey Kong is now in a blind rage. He growls and hurls a rapid-fire stream of oil drums downward on top of Martial. With as much speed and agility he could summon, Martial leaps back and forth, frantically dodging the onslaught of barrels, jumping and diving trying to avoid being hit. He breathes heavily as he ascends the ladder to the final I-beam. Mecha DK runs about dropping barrels at an alarming rate trying to hit Martial. Finally, the raccoon sees his opening and throws the switch on the control box and makes a mad dash to the edge, narrowly missing hits from above as the robotic ape drops barrels from the platform above. In a desperate act, Martial springs blindly off the I-beam, hoping that by some miracle, the crane is in a good position. He reaches his hand out in front of him and grabs the cold steel hook. (OOC: That's what I'm talkin' about) He smiles victoriously as he yanks the final pin from the platform. It gives way, sending DK to the floor. With a loud CLUNK, he headplants. In an instant, his systems are knocked offline. 


	4. Chapter 6

Ch 6. Conclusion   
Martial the Raccoon climbs onto the single piece of I-beam where the young fox was held prisoner. He finds her smiling with relief as he raises himself to the steel surface of the beam.   
"That was amazing!" she said as Martial unbound her legs.   
"It was nothing, really." he lied, still sweating and panting form the ordeal. He untied her wrists and tiredly sat down beside her. As he did this, she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.   
"Thank you." she said warmly. Martial blushed a little. He tried to stifle it with conversation.   
"Erm....You don't happen to have a name, do you?" he laughed a little.   
"Oh. Yeah, that would be good." she stuttered. "M-my name is Celest. And you are....?"   
"Martial. But my friends call me Scratch." he answered.   
"Anyway, thank you." she sat up along the edge.   
"Oh, seriously, it was nothing." he slowly placed his hand on her back. By then, the moon had risen over the city skyline. The scourge of Mecha Donkey Kong had been stopped. Well, for now at least............   
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
The End? Ha! Yeah right!! It'll take more than this to stop Mecha DK. But for now, let's just say he won't consider kidnapping for a while. 'Til next time, this is Storm Spotter, signin' off. Comments? Questions? 


End file.
